<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your eyes tell by Risehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995994">Your eyes tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risehun/pseuds/Risehun'>Risehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Baekhyun's dad is an asshole, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Overcoming Childhood Traumas, Romance, Slow Burn, True Love, soft Alpha Chanyeol, sweet Alpha Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risehun/pseuds/Risehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was when Chanyeol’s eyes reflected in Baekhyun’s, that he found what he had been wishing for. However, Baekhyun’s eyes held so many things waiting to unfold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎, My's Marked Read Cb's</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your eyes tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Code : BMF048/2020<br/>Pairing : Any<br/>Carrier : Any<br/>Pregnancy : Pre/during pregnancy<br/>Babies : Only one</p><p>Prompt :  Omega Baekhyun grew up his whole life dreading for the day he'll be wedded off to a domineering alpha who'll let him have little to no freedom over his life. Except his alpha turns out to be the biggest, softest and most loving and caring gentleman he could find in his whole village.</p><p> </p><p>Author's Note :  hi, first of all, thank you to the mods for being extremely patient with me with the extensions! This is my first fic fest and also my first time in writing A/B/O. I wouldn’t be joining this if it’s not for my friend that push me to it.</p><p>Dear prompter, I’m sorry if this is not what you imagined! I’m still new in the writing world and I’m so sorry if it’s not up to your standard. It was a pity that I couldn’t convey exactly what I want bc of the sudden to revamp the plot.</p><p>And also, thank you to my dear beta R for being patient in waiting and helping me. Not to forget to all my friends: E and A that had seen this, I wouldn’t be able to pull this if you guys didn’t give me the moral support I needed.</p><p>Lastly, I hope everyone enjoys this story.</p><p>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a baby crying broke through the household, as the woman rested against the bed, the father of the child took a look at the newborn. It was a boy. However, the gender was still unknown. The couple, however, or to be exact the father, was hoping it would turn out to be an alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it would only be known later, when his son was at the age of five years old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byun Baekhyun was almost five years old, and at that age so many curious thoughts filled his mind. There were a lot of unanswered questions, like where did the butterflies come from, why the river near his household would not stop streaming, and even why the leaves turned into colors of red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his eyes wandered around outside of his home, he sat on top of the windowsill, feeling giddy to go out. The urge to play with the other children his age, made him feel more excited to socialize with people. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then his eyes trailed back to the kitchen, the whir of the fan over the stovetop could be heard, depicting his mother was preparing lunch. Without wasting his time, Baekhyun dropped his feet on the floor and padded towards his mother who was washing the plates in the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he reached closer to her, he quietly tugged at the hem of her gown, which was the only thing he could reach. His mother stopped scrubbing the dish in her hand and smiled softly down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Baekhyun. Do you need anything?” she asked while waiting patiently for the said boy to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, can I go outside and play with the other kids?” Baekhyun’s voice came out almost inaudibly but was still heard by his mother. Baekhyun’s mother paused for a moment, and Baekhyun’s heart was beating loudly in his chest, the need to go outside and play, making him excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother dropped down low till she was at the same height as Baekhyun, “Honey, I’m sorry, you cannot go out. You know how dangerous it is out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s heart felt dejected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why, Mama?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are still young, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you,” his mother replied shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s heart wanted to protest but his mind had already decided for him. “Okay, Mama. When I’m older I want to go out,” he said with a toothy grin adorning his face, and it earned a warm smile from his own mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Now go play with the toys. I will call you when lunch is ready.” With that Baekhyun went to the living room, to the toys his parents provided for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t know that the reason he couldn’t go out was because his parents still didn’t know his second gender and were secretly hoping he was born an Alpha. After all, he was still a kid who knew nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Baekhyun’s birthday arrived, his mother brought him to get his gender checked at the village center, where a small clinic was located. The blood test was a quick process as the purpose for it was to determine the gender of children that have reached the proper age. It would take one week before they would have the results.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One week passed quickly, the letter finally arrived in their mailbox., The Byun’s quickly got out the letter to see what the results of the blood test would be. As they tore the letter to read the content of the results, his father exchanged a dejected look with his mother, and the latter understood what it meant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had failed to provide an Alpha for the pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The region where the household of the Byun’s were staying was located in the North. In this area, it was said to be a not so peaceful and dangerous area compared to others. Unfortunately, it was also said to have a lot of wars between the villages as it seemed to be a conservative area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have the word peaceful in their dictionary. Although some packs wanted to live peacefully, it was just wishful thinking. With many villages in the North, it was bound that there were competitions between the powerful Alphas to conquer, to show their power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were several villages that existed in the North. However, not many were actually in a powerful pack, and one of them was the Byun pack. It was a cruel fate when Baekhyun's parents bonded, they decided to build their home and make their own pack in the North area as Baekhyun’s father was from the North, whereas his mother was from the West. It was only common for Omegas to follow their Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to the law that was set by the ancestors, the moment an Alpha and an Omega were wedded, they needed to build their own pack by forming it with other Alpha and Omega families from various places who didn’t wish to be a leader of a pack. In this case, if they wanted to form a pack, they needed to let Baekhyun’s father be the leader of the pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment an Alpha was wedded with their Omega, they were no longer attached to their family members. Hence, they couldn’t expect being offered protection from their own family as they needed to take care of their matters on their own. Unless Baekhyun was wedded to one of the followers from his grandparents’ pack only then protection would be given to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Mr. Byun didn’t want to be tied with his parents’ pack nor his in-law’s pack, as he felt it would be better if his generations would be continued outside of his parents’ pack. So, the only way to make sure the pack was strong,  was to conceive an Alpha child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they already failed to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If other villages happened to find out that his son was an Omega, it could actually endanger their own pack. Mr. Byun had this ego side of not wanting to be owned by any packs of the villages from the North as he didn’t want to be taken under their wing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only way for him to still be in control of his pack and at the same time get safety was by finding Baekhyun, an Alpha that wasn’t from the North region.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was six years old, eager to learn a lot with the books he had gotten from his parents. He felt like he was the cleverest person (at least that was what he thought), and he believed that he was at the age where he could finally go outside to play with the other children. His mother had said that when he became older, he would be able to go out. So, he approached his mother who was knitting in a chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, can I play with the other kids now?” he asked, hoping that this time he could at least go farther instead of only in front of his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he sometimes got to set his feet outside his house, it was only for a moment before his mother would call him back inside again. He really wanted to meet with the other kids. He became envious every time he could hear that the other kids were enjoying each other’s company from a long distance. How he wished to be a part of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, what did I say about you going out?” His mother’s tone of voice became stern, and the young boy felt intimidated by it. He knew if he retaliated, he didn't know what would happen, but his heart yearned to go out so he opted to give it a try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why can father always go out?” Baekhyun’s small voice wailed out in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun!” His mother yelled out in frustration, “If I said no, then it’s a no. Go to your room now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was startled at the tone, and he scurried into his room quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shutting the door, he leaned against the frame and sank to the floor, knees close to his chest. His heart was beating so fast at the remark his mother had said to him. He knew his mother would be angry and worried, but the urge to go outside was too strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since that day, Baekhyun never asked his mother about going out again, afraid of being yelled at like before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Baekhyun became quiet, the more he was aware that he never got the attention he deserved; at least that was what his gut was telling him. The last time he ever got the attention he needed was before he turned five years old. Ever since his birthday last year, everything started to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never caught sight of his father in the house, and even if he did, it only happened once in a blue moon. Whenever he saw his father, he excitedly went to him only to be brushed off acting as if he never existed in his father’s life. He also realized that his father was a man of few words, and never showered him with any compliments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Baekhyun noted to himself that his father was busy with the pack meetings. The young Omega was being thoughtful as usual thinking that maybe his father was tired. He learned from his mother back then that his father was the leader of the village. He almost forgot that he was the son of the village’s leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun never knew that his father was struggling to find a mate for him. However, his father had failed, for god knows how many times already. Mr. Byun went to pack meetings every weekend, and every time he went in search of allies to form an agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, he also intended to wed Baekhyun to anyone in their packs. But to no avail. The packs he had been meeting so far had ridiculed his intention, saying they felt like Baekhyun’s father couldn’t offer anything much aside from an Omega son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They even added there was no use of doing arranged marriages nowadays. The packs just wanted to form allies if other packs’ heirs were born to be Alphas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was seven years old now. He started to learn from his mother that he was an Omega and he was expected to be sent to a school. According to his books and his mother's brief information, he knew that there were other genders and he thought that there he could be more social and make up for the time he could not play with other children from around his street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to be sent to an Omega’s school was what he least expected, to hear from his father's lips as he thought he would be sent to the public school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask why he would be sent to that type of school, it felt like his parents wanted to prevent him from knowing too many people out there and just make him stay within his gender alone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One night, Baekhyun saw his father entering the house, and the former quickly ran to his father and blurted the question he had been wondering for such a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father, why did you send me to the Omega school? I want to go to public school!” Baekhyun said curtly, trying to show his dissatisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I have to go through this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was shocked, his father’s tone sounded cold and he smelled his father’s breath, reeking of alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You—” His father pointed a finger in front of his face. “Omegas are very troublesome, and a big burden to me. S-stop asking u-unnecessary questions and j-just obey your father,” he slurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young Omega was scared to see his father this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished that his father would stop talking, and he regretted asking this question now. He should keep the words his mother used to yell at him in mind; he was to be a good obedient boy who did what his parents told him without asking questions or throwing tantrums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and your imbecile of a mother... have been nothing but a big disappointment to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Baekhyun could say anything, his mother came into the scene and quickly ushered his drunk father into the master bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, go back to your room now,” his mother ordered, before heading to the master bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without further ado, Baekhyun let his feet bring him to his own room. He was speechless by his father's harsh words, and even more flustered that his mother might have heard their conversation earlier but still acted like nothing had happened at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Baekhyun woke up still exhausted, he hadn’t managed to get enough sleep, but he forced himself to get out of his bed, and headed to the dining room, he could see his father was munching on toast, whereas his mother was preparing coffee in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, he sat at the dining table and reached for the bread and the jam. Before he could even spread the jam on the bread, his father broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, about your question last night. My order is final. You are to attend the Omega school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was hoping that his father would not remember their conversation as he would abide by it silently, but to no avail, it seemed the words the former said yesterday were real; the harsh and bold statement made by his father while he was drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never knew he was such a burden to his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Father,” he replied in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, please make yourself useful as an Omega. You being born in this household as an Omega gives me headaches. If only you were an Alpha it would lessen my burden. But it seems like God is playing tricks on me,” Baekhyun’s father said in a mock tone and left the dining table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was dumbfounded by the statement, and what shocked him the most, his father had the audacity to say this to his son who was only seven years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout his growth he never got to do anything he really wanted. All he had done was abide by the rules set by his father’s words. No matter how absurd it looked, he had no choice. He was an Omega and therefore he needed to follow the rules of the pack he lived with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Funny that he was the son of the pack leader but he didn’t have much freedom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt life was so cruel to him that he wished that he was born as an Alpha instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His childhood was filled with nothing but verbal abuse from his father, the latter always used every chance that presented itself to him to degrade his son, like calling him a burden, an embarrassment to the pack, a useless child, and much more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never heard any positive words coming from the elder’s mouth. When he got a little older, he realized that his mother was being treated as nothing more than a maid, instead of being his father's wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever his father was around the house, he never called Baekhyun's mother by any endearments. In his mind, maybe his mother got this punishment because of his birth; for being born as an Omega. He felt really bad for this, and he wished he could be something useful. Even though he was always being belittled by his father, he wanted to try his best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, he always felt discouraged by his father’s treatment, but he never gave up trying his best, trying to get the best grades at his Omega school just so he could be recognized by his father. But even when he achieved top grades and showed the results to his father, he only received mocking words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you got great grades and thought that could change the pack’s future? Don’t make me laugh,” he said in a sarcastic tone. “Why don’t you learn what an Omega should be doing, huh? Learn from your mother about the household. I didn’t raise you to be pampered and sit in the house like some sort of king. I’m the Alpha leader, and you will follow what I say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father used his Alpha tone against him and it made his face fall in dejection, and to be honest, he was terrified by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Therefore, Baekhyun learned every single thing and followed his mother’s actions silently. His mother never spoke much and just taught him everything she knew. He tried to tell himself that by following whatever his father wanted, Baekhyun would be making his parents happy through his actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew deep down his mother felt bad for him for being a punchbag for his father’s verbal abuse. However, his mother had no choice. She couldn’t even protect him from being treated like that. Was this the fate that had been decided for him when he was born? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was born into a powerless pack where Omegas were viewed as being weak and useless. Therefore, they were often discriminated against. Omegas were expected to blindly follow the Alphas’ orders and not try to think for themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some years passed, Baekhyun was finally 21 years old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night the three family members were having dinner in silence when his father announced that Baekhyun would be betrothed to someone from the South. Baekhyun was not really interested in marriage nor love. He had lost that interest years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he expected that to happen, after all these years where his father kept blaming him for being an Omega who could not even protect the pack’s safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had his father finally decided to throw him away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t want to ponder too much, or else it would hurt his mind and heart altogether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Despite being a useless Omega in this household, I never thought your beauty would come in handy. At least you are not that useless after all,” his father said in a mocking tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know, you will be moving in with your Alpha in the South. I will not take no for an answer; you will serve as a servant and provide pups for them because they need someone to continue the generation. This arranged marriage happened only because I need protection for this pack. Only because you couldn’t contribute anything to this pack,” he snorted to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was silenced by the announcement his father made just now. He didn’t want to imagine what his life would be like with a foreign Alpha, and his only job to provide pups for the other pack. Was this his life purpose now? Was he fated to be born as an Omega just to provide pups for other packs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t know anymore. He had already signed over his fate to God. All he could think of now was that he would be losing his freedom all over again when he was going to be wedded to a foreign Alpha, just like how his father had been holding him back all these years and now an unknown Alpha would be doing the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this Alpha was much worse than his father. The kind of Alpha that would take control of his life, and demand that he gave him heirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What could be worse than this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his father was someone that was full of verbal abuse, then how about his future spouse? He didn’t want to think about it further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is your answer?!” His father’s voice startled him, making him come back to his senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fixing his posture Baekhyun answered in an emotionless tone, “Yes, Father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was getting ready with the help of his mother. Today they would meet his future in-laws. They would be having dinner together, but Baekhyun would not be seeing his future spouse yet; as the room where they would have dinner would be separated by a curtain in the middle that parted the families from each other. His father hadn’t even provided any picture of his future spouse so Baekhyun had no idea what to expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to his mother, the marriage was arranged when his father went to the packs’ meeting and met with other packs from every region. One of the strongest packs that rarely appeared at these meetings suddenly came forth with the intention to find a mate for their youngest child. The criteria were only that the offered mate was an Omega, that was beyond normal beauty so the good genes of the pack could be continued on for generations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hence, Baekhyun’s father offered Baekhyun, considering the Omega was a beauty. In return, his father wished the Parks, one of the strongest packs, to give protection to their village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was how the agreement was made between the two packs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Parks still wished to meet their future son-in-law even though Baekhyun’s father had provided plenty of Baekhyun’s pictures. However, they still wanted to do it in a conservative way: meeting the future in-laws and getting to know each other before the marriage happened. As his mother was fixing his clothes to make sure it fit the curves of his body, Baekhyun’s eyes looked into the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep inside, he was afraid. There were so many </span>
  <em>
    <span>what-ifs</span>
  </em>
  <span> filling his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm hand rubbed his shoulder softly, and Baekhyun was brought back to reality. He turned to his mother. “Yes, Mama?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I’m sorry for not being able to protect you,” his mother confessed regretfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was silent, he wasn’t expecting his mother’s apology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Mama. Why are you being like this?” Baekhyun worriedly asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for being a useless mother who couldn’t do anything to protect you from your father,” his mother continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed softly. He knew neither him nor his mother deserved to be treated like this, but he just had to follow what his father told him to do. Without any words coming out his mouth, he pulled his mother into a long hug, wanting to convey that he understood his mother’s actions and feelings, ensuring that he would be fine. Though in his mind he was unsure. However, he still wanted to make sure his mother believed that he would survive in any way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could help you run away honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was startled at the suggestion and he looked at his mom dumbfounded, quickly shaking his head in disagreement. “No, Mama. It’s alright. Don’t put yourself in danger for me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother’s head turned in remorse, and she nodded unwillingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Baekhyun’s father knocked on the door. “Has Baekhyun finished getting ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Father,” Baekhyun answered immediately, startled by the sudden appearance of the Alpha. Baekhyun was hoping internally that his father hadn’t heard the conversation between him and his mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Baekhyun’s father muttered coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still feeling hopeless, the Omega followed behind his father quietly, along with his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There were many rooms in the private restaurant as Baekhyun’s family was walking through the hallway. There were a few rooms that could be heard from outside where children were fussing and crying. It must be due to not being allowed to get the dessert. There were people singing “happy birthday” songs. Perhaps those were for their family members. The family quickened the pace until they finally reached their own private room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s father stayed composed as he straightened his back. He then knocked on the door softly. A voice saying ‘come in’ could be heard from the other side of the door, and slowly, Baekhyun’s father pushed the door open. Anxiety rushed through Baekhyun’s body all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for Baekhyun, when the door was opened widely, the curtains that divided both families had been set up earlier. Thankfully, Baekhyun didn’t have to see his future spouse yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food was served in front of them. Most of the time, the ones who did the talking were the elders. Baekhyun kept on munching his food quietly. He didn’t hear the voice from his future spouse at all. He couldn’t guess what his future spouse would look like or how the voice would sound like though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again. this marriage didn’t have any love to begin with. He shouldn’t be expecting anything and should accept everything that was presented in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, according to our plan, Baekhyun would be moving in with his Alpha after this,” the voice Baekhyun assumed to be Mr. Park spoke behind the curtains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my son has agreed with every agreement you suggested,” Baekhyun’s father replied back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Baekhyun knew what the agreements were about. In the end, he would still have to follow his father’s orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? What a dutiful son you have here, I would be honored to have him as part of my family,” this time, an old woman’s voice, who Baekhyun assumed to be Mrs. Park, replied back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the Omega felt flattered by the comment, he was confused with his feelings. He didn’t know whether the pack he would be with was sincere with this agreement since everyone seemed to be faking it; just like how his father had been faking and lying about Baekhyun agreeing to this marriage throughout tonight’s dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, of course, he wouldn’t dare to actually say the truth. Who could’ve imagined the consequences he would receive later on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling like someone nudged at him lightly, he was brought back to reality. He turned to his side, seeing his father move his mouth discreetly, gesturing for him to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mrs. Park. For the compliment,” Baekhyun said shyly. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind and he blurted out, “May I ask you something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Baekhyun could feel like his father’s eyes were glaring at him in warning, indicating that he should not speak carelessly without thinking, but Baekhyun tried not to feel intimidated by it for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, honey. What is it?” Mrs. Park asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This marriage will give protection to my pack, right?” Baekhyun muttered softly, feeling anxiety rise up in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. They would be our allies in the future. So of course, we would protect your pack too, honey,” Mrs. Park replied back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Thank you for clarifying this with us,” Baekhyun mumbled, feeling content. If this marriage could give the protection his father’s pack had desperately needed, Baekhyun didn’t mind being sacrificed. If this was the way to show how useful he could be to his own family, he didn’t mind risking everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it was the only way to prove his father wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner finally ended two hours later with both families parted at different times. The Byun’s family left first, and then Park’s family left after that. Both families didn’t want Chanyeol and Baekhyun to meet yet before the marriage happened. And as per their agreement, they would only meet on the wedding day at the altar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Parks reached their house and settled themselves in the living room comfortably on the sofa. Mrs. Park spoke first, “So, what do you think about your future spouse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked up and met his mother’s gaze and smiled gratefully, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sounds wonderful mom, although I have only seen him through the pictures you have provided me with. He seems like someone I would treasure wholeheartedly. I can’t wait to meet him at the altar,” Chanyeol replied back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chanyeol heard the first time that his parents had arranged him into a marriage with a pack from the North, he originally wanted to protest. It was not like he was against the idea of an arranged marriage, and it was not that he had a secret lover either. In fact, he really didn’t mind his parents finding him a partner through an arranged marriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he didn’t want his future spouse to feel forced or afraid to marry him. He wanted it to be a natural thing happening between both of them. Of course, that would not happen unless he courted someone from his village. After all, he couldn’t seem to find anyone that piqued his interest yet, which was why the arranged marriage happened in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Chanyeol questioned his parents when the dinner was covered by curtains in between them, but he paid no heed as he had seen how Baekhyun looked like through the pictures provided by his parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, the dinner he had earlier with the Byun’s family had changed his mind completely the moment he heard Baekhyun’s velvety voice asking whether his family would be protected. He imagined that Baekhyun was from a lovely family that cared so much for his family’s pack. Surprisingly, the kind act softened the Alpha’s heart. Now, he only wanted to protect Baekhyun at all costs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it was an arranged marriage and there was no love in it yet. Chanyeol could not wait for when they would be wedded soon and would fall in love naturally. He had so much love in him that he wanted Baekhyun to feel it as well. The Omega didn’t know that he had captured Chanyeol’s heart from the beginning. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The marriage preparations were done way too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t meet each other at all. Everything had been settled by both parents, from the preparation of wedding places, guest-lists and even up to the wedding suits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun never interfered. Not that he had any intention to do so in the first place. Plus, it was not like he would be marrying the Alpha for love. He would consider this as another phase of his life that would pass by quickly. He barely knew how the Alpha looked. Whether it was a male Alpha or female Alpha. Baekhyun would only know how his future spouse looked on the wedding day, at the altar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The preparation for the wedding took almost a month and a half, and as the time passed by, only then Baekhyun realized that it was less than two weeks before the wedding would take place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Baekhyun and his family were on their way to the South, though they originally shouldn’t be traveling for another week. However, the Parks family requested them to come earlier. It remained unknown to Baekhyun the reason for them going earlier, but it wasn’t like he even dared to ask. Deep in his heart, he was still afraid of being yelled at by his father for asking too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride to South took about four days, and when the Byun’s family arrived at the village, it was already late in the evening. Baekhyun’s eyes wandered all over the village. His first impression of the surroundings was weird and scary though it did give him a friendly feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the Parks’ house, the Byun’s were welcomed by the future in-laws at the front door. Instinctively, Baekhyun slightly bowed his head to show respect. Unfortunately, his future spouse didn’t make an appearance in welcoming him. Baekhyun was grateful for that as he wasn’t ready to face his supposed spouse just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that his heart was ready for this marriage either, yet here he was. He would probably never be ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Parks led them into the house. The house helpers came to aid and brought their belongings to their respective rooms whilst both of the families headed towards the dining room to enjoy their dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an enjoyable dinner. The food was mouth-watering. If Baekhyun were to be honest, his future in-laws did give the impression that their pack was a powerful and wonderful one. He wanted to believe this pack wasn’t a vicious one and they made him feel like they weren’t faking their actions and only genuine kindness could be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After filling his stomach, and freshening up himself, Baekhyun comfortably tucked himself under the blanket. Eventually, tiredness seeped into his mind and brought him to dreamland. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, a maid came into Baekhyun’s room to deliver the wedding’s attire. It was hung in the closet, and the maid reminded him that the wedding was near. Baekhyun was staring at it with mixed feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to comprehend his feelings at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was sure of one thing, that he was nervous since he would become a part of another family that he was unfamiliar with in a week later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was so consumed in his train of thoughts that he didn’t realize he was zoned out until his mother knocked on the door and called him out. “Baekhyun, are you in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Baekhyun got to the door and let his mother walk inside the room. He followed his mother quietly, and sat next to her on the bed. “Is there something wrong, Mama?” Baekhyun asked carefully as he studied his mother’s expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to tell you something.” His mother stopped her speech for a moment. “The truth is, the Parks wanted us to come a week earlier because your future Alpha requested for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That certainly surprised Baekhyun, and he couldn’t help but frown in confusion upon hearing the words. “W-Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, he wants to meet you before the wedding happens. It’s a part of their tradition to do a courting phase,” his mother explained further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, it’s a he,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun silently thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t do it in our region, though. But since you are about to be wedded to him, we are expected to follow their tradition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded obediently. Well, it was time to finally meet his Alpha, wasn’t it? Baekhyun could only hope that nothing would go wrong later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afternoon came. The sun showered the flowers in the backyard, making them bloom beautifully on their own. Baekhyun was sitting on a bench, enjoying the scenery all alone. He had always loved flowers especially since he started to learn the language of flowers at the age of 14. The flowers represented his hidden feelings that he couldn’t express out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone coughing softly, startling the Omega. Baekhyun turned his head to the source of the cough, and he was met with a tall figure. Baekhyun knew Alphas had always been the biggest in the dynamic. However, his soon to be Alpha was an enormous one. His sturdy shoulders gave him a strong posture that could scare anyone on the first meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun gulped down the nervousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost forgot that the other was getting closer to him when the Alpha’s strong scent greeted his nose. Strangely, he smelled like fresh pine trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment his eyes saw the Alpha’s face, he could feel electricity running through his body. Baekhyun could feel the attraction he had with the Alpha. It was indescribable, yet it made him feel safe. Most importantly, he was surprised that his Alpha’s facial features were so far off from his strong physique. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha had deep-set brown eyes. Even though the gaze was mysterious, he did leave Baekhyun with a good impression. Despite having a mysterious gaze, his face was small and soft, making him look friendly and trustable. For once, he felt safe around the Alpha even though they weren’t having any conversation yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Chanyeol,” the Alpha introduced himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was bewildered by Chanyeol’s deep voice, but he managed to compose himself, before bowing to the Alpha. “Hello, my name is Baekhyun. Alpha Chanyeol,” Baekhyun addressed formally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there is no need to call me like that. Just call me Chanyeol,” Chanyeol said in a flustered tone while touching the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chanyeol was near the Omega, the light scent of the Omega hit his nose. The soft smell of strawberry made Chanyeol adore Baekhyun in silence. As much as he wanted to watch him discreetly, he needed to use the time he had with Baekhyun alone wisely before he became busy again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment their eyes met, Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun’s beauty was beyond the other Omegas in his village. He was a breathtaking one and Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off from staring at Baekhyun. The Alpha could say that the pictures he had been keeping as his possession didn’t do Baekhyun’s beauty justice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s facial features were delicate as if he was like one of the rare vases that were hard to make but the outcome was exquisite. Chanyeol didn’t know how lucky he was, or he would be thanking his parents for finding a fine Omega for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you have heard about the courting phase,” Chanyeol started, and the Omega only nodded in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if it’s burdening you to meet like this because I don’t feel right not knowing you before the wedding,” Chanyeol explained more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega shook his head. “It’s alright, you have the right to ask for it,” Baekhyun answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not sure how to start this, but I will make it quick today as I have other things to do,” Chanyeol said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that he had made the Alpha take out some time for him from his busy schedule, Baekhyun almost let out an apology. The Alpha could sense his guilt, so he quickly beat Baekhyun to it. “Don’t be sorry. Please. I am the one who should be sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega shut his mouth instantly, surprised by the remark from the Alpha. The next thing he knew, Chanyeol presented him with a bouquet of daisies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Baekhyun muttered softly as he sniffed the flowers. It made Baekhyun’s heart melt with the soft gesture by the Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With this, I hope you accept my courting of you from now on, and I want to get to know you better, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol stated confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I accept. I hope the same as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Baekhyun’s mind, he felt that he could entrust himself with the Alpha. Chanyeol seemed to be a nice guy, given his gesture up till now had been nothing but that of a proper Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat side by side and talked to each other on the bench, briefing each other of their family background. It was a quick meet up session before Chanyeol excused himself with a promise to meet him tomorrow. It would be a lie if Baekhyun said he didn’t anticipate it. Chanyeol’s words seemed to be full of carefulness yet had tenderness when conversing with him. Perhaps the Alpha didn’t want to scare the Omega on their first meeting, which made Baekhyun feel grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was far from what his father had said to him, Chanyeol was so far from his father’s description. The fact that he barely went out of his parents’ house to socialize with other people throughout his life as his father forbade him aside from going to school. He wanted to believe with his eyes that Chanyeol was one of the softest Alphas he had ever met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to hold on to his instinct that Chanyeol wasn’t actually like other Alphas, like the ones his mother told him about during his childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow came quicker, the Omega waited at the same place as yesterday, waiting for Chanyeol’s arrival. In no time, the Alpha showed up with a charming smile plastered on his face, it made Baekhyun’s heartbeat quicken but he managed to compose himself. “Hi, Baekhyun, how was your day today so far?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was regular, nothing extraordinary happened,” Baekhyun replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, I would like to take you on an adventure today!” Chanyeol excitedly said although Baekhyun was panicking for a second by the exhilaration as he was not used to it yet, deep inside he too was excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the said place that the Alpha wanted to bring him to, remained unknown until they almost reached it, only then Chanyeol pleaded with him to close his eyes for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Baekhyun was hesitant but when his eyes met with Chanyeol’s, the Alpha said in assuring tone, “It’s alright, I’m right here Baekhyun, will you trust me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice made the Omega feel safe and eventually, Baekhyun gave in and closed his eyes, as his hand slowly intertwined with Chanyeol’s for the first time. The Alpha’s hand was warm as it became a source that led them to the place. Upon reaching the said place, the Omega could smell a different kind of thing but he couldn’t fathom what yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But flowers did appear in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting the instruction from Chanyeol to open his eyes, slowly Baekhyun’s eyes opened adjusting to the lighting around him, the Omega was welcomed with a garden that had various kinds of flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he turned his head to Chanyeol in confusion, as if the Alpha could sense his mind that had a lot of questions “I heard from your mother that you love flowers, so I’m bringing you here.” Chanyeol explained, it softened Baekhyun’s heart that Chanyeol went to the extent of asking his mother what was his interest and even brought him to a garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun couldn’t wish for a better thing, this courting phase had been the most wonderful thing to happen to him ever since he was born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was only day two since he started meeting up with the Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun muttered in gratitude, he felt like he could cry right away but he held back his emotions. He wanted to enjoy the scenery with Chanyeol in happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This means a lot to me, thank you again Chanyeol,” Baekhyun rephrased again as his eyes were glistening in contentment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my pleasure, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol replied, feeling rejoiced with his achievement. Both of them spent the whole day in the garden, having random conversations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been one week since the courting phase began, Baekhyun could say that he was on cloud nine whenever Chanyeol was around him. The Alpha always put him first and made sure everything was comfortable for him when he was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega could say that he was starting to put his trust in Chanyeol and he wouldn’t feel the regret of getting wedded to Chanyeol, the Alpha had been nothing but the sweetest, and most loving and caring gentleman he ever encountered in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he didn’t exactly reach the point of loving the Alpha yet, Baekhyun could confirm one thing, that he took an interest in Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost bedtime, Baekhyun was in his room, looking through the wedding attire. The first time he had mixed feelings looking at the garments, but now he could feel the excitement rushing through his veins, spending one week with Chanyeol was like heaven, he felt like he could get married this instant but he needed to wait for another two days before the said day would come to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had one last day to spend with Chanyeol tomorrow before both of them wouldn’t be meeting the day before the wedding. Baekhyun wondered to himself what kind of gift he wanted to present to the Alpha, considering Chanyeol had been giving him a lot of gifts during the courting, like the nest supplies and flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega was overwhelmed when the first time he received it and felt sorry for the trouble Chanyeol had to go through to give him these gifts. At first, Baekhyun thought this courting phase was unnecessary as he felt like it was a burden on Alpha's side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Chanyeol assured him that he enjoyed doing this for Baekhyun and he would continue to do this. In fact, the Alpha added that he couldn’t wait till the day when they both would be reunited on the wedding day. It made Baekhyun’s heart melt into a puddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, an idea popped up in his mind, he knew exactly what kind of gift he wanted Chanyeol to have, though it may seem not an ideal one, he hoped through this gift Chanyeol could feel his sincerity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol at the same place that had been their frequent meetup, it seemed like the Alpha was a bit later than usual. It didn’t bother him that much because the Omega had always been the one who understood the most, Chanyeol was always busy with something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time, after they finished spending their day together, Chanyeol would always disappear somewhere Baekhyun didn’t know, he didn’t even see the Alpha in the house either at night. So, Baekhyun did what he was best at, waiting for the arrival of Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was too immersed with the scenery that never made him feel tired, especially it gave him calmness along with the fresh air brushing against his skin. The Omega sensed something or perhaps someone was nearing him, thinking it was Chanyeol, he wanted to turn his head with a smile on his face when welcoming the Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when he turned his head. It was someone he least expected. His smile fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun instantly put his guard up, “Father.” It was a short acknowledgment as he bowed his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem like you don’t want to see me?” His father shot him with an accusing tone as he made his way to the bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, father, I was just surprised,” Baekhyun muttered, with a lowly tone as his head hung low, eyes on the ground. He didn’t dare to lift up his head to meet with his father’s stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been forever since the last time he saw his father. A silence was engulfed between them, it was hard for Baekhyun but he needed to ask anyway. “Is there something you need, father?” Baekhyun carefully asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I just want to see how you are doing with the Alpha,” His father answered, and the Omega nodded quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems to be a great companion,” his father halted his speech, “and it makes me feel disgusted looking at it,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's eyes were bewildered by the statement, his head lifted up to meet his father’s eyes. For once, Baekhyun felt the angry emotion seeping into his body. He didn’t know what went wrong this time, he had been following his father’s words as long as he had lived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that his father even dared to insult Chanyeol when the Alpha was not around made him angrier, the Omega unknowingly let out his pheromones to show how upset and infuriated he was with his father’s statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally showing your true colors?” His father mocked. Not entirely amused, especially since it had been a long time where Baekhyun didn’t challenge him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just standing up for Chanyeol, you don’t have any right to insult him,” Baekhyun smoldered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think you have the power to stand up for him huh?!” His father raised his voice to another octave, making the Omega feel small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t even an Alpha, resulting in me arranging a marriage with another pack to get the protection.” His father continued, “If only you were born to be an Alpha like Chanyeol, I wouldn’t have had to go through this burden for years,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father’s words were venom that seeped into his mind immediately. Baekhyun could feel himself trembling at the remarks but the Omega needed to hold himself back from breaking down. He couldn’t show weakness, not in front of his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father had been taunting him for the last twenty years. Now his father took it to another level; wishing he was an Alpha like Chanyeol. Baekhyun never felt this useless in his whole life, especially being compared to someone you are about to be married to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun couldn’t blame the Alpha for this. He was scared because Chanyeol was someone he started to care about and he didn’t want his feelings to be swayed just because he couldn’t be strong enough. Yet again, he had feelings that were easily hurt by people’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s father smirked silently, feeling accomplished, he couldn’t stand the sight of seeing Baekhyun being happy this past week when he needed to suffer and earn the protection from another pack. The ego was over the top in his mind, he needed to remind Baekhyun how much he put him through all these years by being born as an Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Baekhyun’s father heard that Chanyeol would be a bit late for his meeting with Baekhyun, he took the liberty to meet with his son, and now he could sense how Baekhyun was starting to tremble in front of him, but Baekhyun was a fighter, he knew how to hide his feelings well.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Baekhyun was his son, Baekhyun’s father didn’t have the desire to give any love to Baekhyun. After all, he felt that Baekhyun didn’t deserve the love at all. The region Baekhyun’s father had resided in since forever put him under pressure, adding with Baekhyun’s birth made him burdened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many packs who wanted to take control of the smaller packs, and Baekhyun’s father was included. He didn’t want to be controlled, and he needed to send Baekhyun as far as he could so he wouldn’t be belittled by other packs for having a son that was an Omega. In fact, he felt extremely ashamed of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s father stood up from the bench and walked towards Baekhyun who was standing idly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think Chanyeol would really love you? You are a useless Omega the moment you give birth to an Omega, and I won’t be surprised if Chanyeol would treat you the same way as I did,” Baekhyun hitched, he felt like he was almost out of his breath, and he wished his father would stop spouting nonsense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, his father continued, “all this courting phase? It’s bullshit, he did all of this just to knot you,” his father whispered into his ear and left the yard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the heart-broken Omega alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making sure his father had vanished from his sight, only then Baekhyun fell to the ground, legs trembling as his mind was hurt again. All this time, his father wished he was never born, and why did his father even let him live if he was going to torture him in the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was burned-out, the words were running in his mind like a broken tape. All this time, Chanyeol was acting nice to him, he knew this marriage would need pups to continue their family’s generation, he had kept that in the back of his mind but the words Omega haunted him, what if he gave birth to an Omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t want to imagine it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he did, the thought of Chanyeol blaming him scared him. He may not have seen the bad sides of Chanyeol yet, but his father’s words rang in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was partly true, Chanyeol could have acted lovey-dovey before the marriage, and no one could know that if he didn’t get an Alpha as the firstborn, Chanyeol’s actions towards him would change in the future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t have the strength to meet the Alpha at this moment, turning his head to look for a sign of the Alpha, but there was no scent of the Alpha close. Quickly Baekhyun pulled out the paper he had been keeping in his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feelings he had written last night on the paper to convey his feelings to Chanyeol. The Omega thought his feelings meant nothing on the paper, perhaps the Alpha might snort at his feelings instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shredding at the edge of the paper that was blank, Baekhyun scribbled on the paper. After ensuring the paper was placed on the bench with a small stone so it wouldn’t fly away. Only then Baekhyun left the backyard and went somewhere else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol fastened his pace to the backyard of his parents’ house, the Alpha was at his own house that he had been building for the past one month for Baekhyun and him to stay in after the wedding. He was too focused on finishing the last touch of the backyard he built for Baekhyun, resulting in him working over his schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha arrived at the entrance of the backyard, trying to catch his breath before meeting with Baekhyun, not wanting to show the shabby side of him. Ensuring he had a steady breath only then Chanyeol marched to the bench to be welcomed with no sign of the Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Chanyeol panic for a moment, as he sniffed to detect the Omega’s scent, but there was no trace of Baekhyun. Looking around the area Chanyeol couldn’t find the Omega. The Alpha knew Baekhyun wasn’t someone that would be late as he would be the one waiting for Chanyeol instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Chanyeol proceeded to walk towards the bench, trying to tell himself that Baekhyun also had some stuff that needed to be settled. Before he could sit down on his butt, he saw a note with a stone on top of it. Picking up the note as his eyes were reading it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi Chanyeol, I don’t think I can meet with you today, something came up suddenly. I’m sorry - Baekhyun </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a relieved sigh, Chanyeol was grateful that Baekhyun thought of leaving a small note to let him know. Although the alpha wished he could at least meet Baekhyun on the last day of courting before they won’t meet again till the wedding day. Somehow it dampened his mood a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just two days away, I can wait right?” Chanyeol mumbled, trying to assure himself that everything would be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was waiting patiently at the altar for his Omega’s arrival, the backyard was changed to a beautiful wedding reception. It was a simple decoration, full with lots of fresh flowers spread on the ground with rustic benches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his parents announced to the village, he would be getting married, He received a lot of reactions from the elderly; they all congratulated him for settling down and wishing him a happy marriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whereas from the Omega side of his village, they all were wailing in sorrow, as Chanyeol was quite popular in the village, as he was the son of the pack’s leader and adding his handsome features it was a loss to them for not being able to capture the Alpha’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that the villagers were aware that Chanyeol had been courting for the past week since he had been doing it discreetly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Chanyeol’s eyes wandered around, most of the people that came to his wedding were his relatives and also Baekhyun’s family only, and it somehow made him feel grateful, although he wanted to show the beauty of Baekhyun. The Alpha couldn’t afford people looking at Baekhyun’s beauty, thus he told his parents that he preferred to keep it as a private wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol thought it would be better that the Omegas from his village should know what Baekhyun looks like and will no longer bother him perhaps. However, on second thoughts he dismissed the idea. Not wanting to expose Baekhyun to the Omegas. They can be extremely overreacting and who knows they might hurt Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a lie if Chanyeol wasn’t nervous at all, he felt like the time was passing by slowly and kept wondering when Baekhyun would appear on the other side. He hadn’t seen the Omega for two days yet he already felt restless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could even feel more restless, Baekhyun appeared from the other side, the Omega was standing straight, holding a bouquet of mixed white rue and daisy flowers, waiting for the others to stand up as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From afar, Chanyeol felt like his breath was taken away again by the Omega. Even though he had been meeting Baekhyun every day since last week. The Alpha couldn’t get used to the Omega’s beauty. It was like a dream come true to be able to marry Baekhyun. It was like Chanyeol had used up all his lucky stars just to obtain Baekhyun as his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was wearing a white suit, even though the Alpha could not see Baekhyun’s face clearly yet, because the Omega was covered with the white translucent veil. Chanyeol thought he could die from happiness, but he shook himself to be more conscious, he had a wedding to complete first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun started to walk slowly towards him, Chanyeol felt the nervousness start to rise up in his stomach, as the Omega was nearing him. The Alpha realized the flowers the Omega was holding, he was confused for a moment as his eyes switched to look at the Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes were mysterious to Chanyeol, he was puzzled by it for a moment. It wasn’t the same one he had been staring at for the last week. The Omega stood next to Chanyeol. The priest in front of both of them started to speak regarding marriage and love to them. Chanyeol heard the priest’s sermon patiently. From his vision, he peeked at the Omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun was too quiet throughout the ceremony and it was hard not to notice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol thought to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the priest ended his speech, both of them turned to each other. The priest asked Chanyeol “Will you take Byun Baekhyun as your husband?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitating Chanyeol softly answered, “Yes, I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest turned his attention on Baekhyun, asking the same question “Do you Byun Baekhyun take Park Chanyeol as your husband?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was into deep thinking – to be exact his mind wandered back to his father’s words – the Omega didn’t realize he was delaying his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chanyeol held both of his hands only then Baekhyun was brought back to reality. Feeling startled by the touch, eventually, his eyes met the Alpha’s stare. He felt the electricity again running through his body and his heart was beating so fast. Sensing all eyes were on him waiting for an answer Baekhyun quickly answered, “Yes, I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The priest handed the rings to them, to do the exchange, and the rings were sliding onto each other’s ring finger, as Chanyeol did to Baekhyun and vice versa. The priest proceeded to say, “Now with the power bestowed on me, I announce you as husbands, you may kiss each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right after that, Chanyeol’s heart was throbbing in slow motion, it felt like the time was slowing down as well. It felt like something magically happened in between for a short moment. Now, his vision was brighter than ever, the Alpha felt he was reborn again but this time around he felt the oneness with the Omega. The sense of completeness he had never felt before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sense of being fully alive when you meet with your soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol did sense that Baekhyun could be his soulmate. After all, the undeniable strong attraction the Alpha had for the Omega was over the top. In fact, when he met with Baekhyun for the first time, Chanyeol felt like he had known Baekhyun for a long time. It was like they were meant to be together, and now they were finally wedded. Everything made sense now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not many couples were able to get their soulmate through marriage, it was a gamble. They could only know their partner was their soulmate after the marriage was done. If the one they were married to was not their soulmate, the faith in them was tested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol should be grateful that he was really lucky to be able to have his soulmate right in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun bent down a bit to make it easier for his husband to lift the veil that was covering his face, and Chanyeol lifted the white translucent veil with ease, it was when Chanyeol’s eyes reflected into Baekhyun’s, he found the love he had been wishing for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Baekhyun’s eyes held so many things waiting to unfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully cupping his Omega’s cheeks, Chanyeol leaned down to Baekhyun’s mouth and their lips met with each other. They were too indulged even though it was just a light kiss. Clapping sounds could be heard from the back, the guests were cheering for the newly wedded husbands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha sensed the Omega was slightly tense at his touch. He felt something was wrong but decided not to question it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be the nervousness.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol mentally noted to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the wedding ceremony ended Chanyeol bid goodbye to his parents-in-law. Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen, at first, he was worried as his Omega wasn’t talking much, but when one of his relatives said that Baekhyun had already headed to the bedroom, he felt relief rush through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it was weird to him that the Omega didn’t wish to see his parents for the last time, Chanyeol believed that Baekhyun didn’t want to see them, afraid the Omega might feel overwhelmed since Baekhyun was now in the Park’s pack. Knowing the Omega was his soulmate made Chanyeol more conscious of wanting to take care of Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walked into the room that had been prepared for Baekhyun and him, his eyes landed on Baekhyun who was seated on the right side of the bed by the edge, facing the bathroom. It made Chanyeol ponder why the Omega was acting that way, remembering back throughout the ceremony earlier, his Omega was quiet most of the time, and only spoke meekly when he was asked by Chanyeol’s relatives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha observed the Omega quietly, at first, he thought it was Baekhyun’s shyness that made him look reserved. In the last few hours he had been clinging over the Omega greeting his relatives, only then Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was extremely submissive, somehow it scared the Alpha, as his train of thoughts started to connect each thing that had occurred today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t dare to make any conclusion yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word Chanyeol plopped down beside Baekhyun, eyeing the Omega’s hands that were resting on the bed. The Alphas’ hands slowly reached for the Omega’s, wanting to hold his hand again ever since they were married. Now that they were finally alone together, Chanyeol’s heart was beating with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could intertwine his hand firmly with Baekhyun’s, the Omega jumped up from his touch. “Please, don’t touch me...” the Omega whispered, voice trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was lost for words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What exactly happened to Baekhyun? This wasn’t the Omega I knew last week.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol wordlessly wondered to himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Baekhyun that stood in front of him now was looking so scared, the eyes weren’t the same ones that had glistened when looking at the garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Baekhyun not feel the bond between them? Was Baekhyun not happy knowing they were soulmates? The Alpha could sense how stressed the Omega was being with him alone in the room. Perhaps it overwhelmed the Omega, Chanyeol believed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that was what the Alpha wanted to say to himself. He was confused, so many questions floating in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to pressure the Omega, “Hey, Baekhyun. I won’t touch you. Why don’t you sleep for the night? Let your body rest. I promise I won’t touch you.” Chanyeol spoke softly, although his husband was putting up his guard against him when he shouldn’t, Baekhyun nodded his head nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Baekhyun settled down on the bed, the Alpha was immobilized, feeling lost about what to do next. As much as he wanted to lay down next to Baekhyun, he knew better than to stress the Omega. The Alpha decided to sleep on the floor for the night. Although, it was his wedding night for crying out loud and he should be snuggling with the Omega on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t know the cause of Baekhyun’s sudden attitude yet, but he was willing to wait for the Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the newlywed couple were on their way to their own home. Chanyeol woke up with a positive mind hoping the Omega was back to himself. However, throughout the ride, Baekhyun remained quiet. The Alpha didn’t even get the reaction he wanted from the Omega when he mentioned that he had built their home for the past month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun only nodded in response, as if he was a robot that was programmed to answer every question just by nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol noticed that the Omega was stiff around him, yet again the Alpha comforted himself by consuming with positive words. “Perhaps Baekhyun was still tired from the wedding ceremony,” Chanyeol noted to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hoped that throughout this ride it would calm Baekhyun’s mind. Breathing the fresh air didn’t sound bad after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached their home one hour later. The Alpha thanked the rider for his help after unloading the gifts from Chanyeol’s relatives and their belongings off the carriage. Chanyeol opened the door gesturing to the Omega to enter first. “Welcome home, I hope you love our house. If there is anything you want, let me know!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes were scanning the whole area of the house, it gave the sensation of comfort yet soothing as well. He loved how Chanyeol designed the house, it was like according to his taste. Not that he talked to Chanyeol about his ideal house, but the Alpha managed to build almost everything fitting to his taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wanted to compliment Chanyeol's work, but no words came out from his small lips. He knew he had been acting cold and distant from the Alpha ever since last night. He was a coward for pushing the Alpha away resulting in them not sleeping in the same bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega felt horrible, thinking Chanyeol would get mad at him for refusing his touch yet the Alpha didn’t force him to do something against his will. What made him speechless was that Chanyeol went to the extent of sleeping on the floor instead of on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s voice brought him back from zoning out “Are you hungry, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of hunger, Baekhyun’s stomach was grumbling as well. He didn’t realize he was starving because he had been thinking a lot lately, especially since his father reminded him about his status as an Omega. Nevertheless, Baekhyun replied with a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stored wet ingredients in the kitchen, would you mind waiting for me for a while to cook for you?” Chanyeol questioned him “What would you like to eat? There are–” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun cut off Chanyeol’s speech “I’m sorry, do you mind if I do the cooking?” Baekhyun requested meekly. The Alpha was caught off guard, not only had Baekhyun started to speak back to him, and now the Omega wanted to cook for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yes sure, feel free to do whatever you want. I eat everything.” Chanyeol replied sheepishly. He considered this as a positive sign coming from the Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he was planning to cook for the Omega as his husband was giving him a lack of response. Perhaps his cooking at least could cheer Baekhyun up, but now it was turning the other way around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha couldn’t help but be excited about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take so much time for Baekhyun to prepare the food since the Omega practically learned the house chores when he was a child. Half an hour later, the food was presented on the wooden table. After setting the cutlery in front of Chanyeol, the Omega served the food into Chanyeol’s plate as the Alpha waited for him patiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only then, Baekhyun sat across Chanyeol, signaling his husband to dig in first which the Alpha gladly did as he was starving. Throughout lunch, Baekhyun didn’t eat as he was staring at Chanyeol quietly waiting for the Alpha to finish eating. It took moments later for the Alpha to realize; he was too indulged in eating that he wasn’t aware of being watched by Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...Baekhyun, why don’t you eat as well? Are you not feeling well?” Chanyeol asked in a concerned tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will eat later, don’t mind me.” was all Baekhyun said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...so, about food don’t worry. I will hunt it every day. You should stay at home and do whatever you want. There is a backyard I built as well, feel free to do whatever you wish.” Chanyeol stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Baekhyun shortly answered. They were back with silence filling the gap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been one week since they were married. Chanyeol thought there would be more spark happening between them. Perhaps he was expecting too much. Baekhyun was still quiet most of the time and did his own things, he would only talk when Chanyeol asked him questions. Other than that, there was nothing much to talk about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun did almost all the basic house chores that an Omega would be doing, he took care of cleaning the house when Chanyeol was out for hunting, cooked for him, and even prepared the bath before Chanyeol arrived home – yet he still wouldn’t talk to the Alpha if Chanyeol wasn’t the one who started the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t know how the other Alphas would feel if their Omega wasn't talking to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the other Alphas would be fussing about how quiet Baekhyun was if they were to marry Baekhyun. It was like there was gold in Baekhyun’s mouth that was preventing the Omega from opening his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t in the Alphas’ nature in general to give up just because his Omega wasn’t making an effort to woo him. At least not from Chanyeol’s perspective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, the Omega was the timid one in their dynamic, and Chanyeol wasn’t stupid enough not to be aware of how his Omega was a shy one. It was pretty rare to have a straightforward Omega that could profess their love confidently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Baekhyun had been so distant from him, it made him wonder what was the cause of it. Chanyeol did think that something happened to Baekhyun on the last day of the courting, but what exactly happened? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Baekhyun mad at him for not showing up on time? If his Omega was mad at him for his lateness why didn’t Baekhyun voice it out? Chanyeol didn’t know. For some reason, he didn’t have the guts to ask his Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Chanyeol was overthinking. The message even said he couldn’t meet the Alpha that day because something came up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But what was it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol couldn’t help but ponder over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since his married life was getting started, Chanyeol should work harder to make sure Baekhyun fell in love with him and get to know the real attitude of his Omega. They managed to get closer for one week, and the Alpha only discovered the surface of Baekhyun’s attitude. He had his whole life to get to know Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely as people say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one day Chanyeol didn’t go home according to his usual time. Instead, the Alpha was hiding somewhere behind the bushes that were on close range to their home. He wanted to observe what his husband did in their house, how Baekhyun spent his day waiting for Chanyeol’s arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From afar, Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun was outside of their home – to be exact, the Omega was spending his time in their backyard doing nothing much but the Omega’s eyes were wandering the backyard’s area. Now Chanyeol remembered he did tell Baekhyun to do whatever he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the backyard was still empty with no decorations in it, it was surrounded with small plants here and there. The Alpha was wondering as well what was on Baekhyun’s mind if he was to decorate the backyard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization hit Chanyeol, he should have brought Baekhyun to the market so they could buy a few things related to the garden. There was no way the Omega would go out without him or leave the home confidently alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, his husband was still new to this place. There was no way Baekhyun could roam around freely. Chanyeol felt like he had failed Baekhyun as his soulmate. He was that dense, not focusing on Baekhyun’s wellbeing as his mind was clouding with the thoughts of Baekhyun not speaking to him. He should ask Baekhyun to go to the market with him later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple was on their way to the market near their home, walking side by side. Chanyeol succeeded in inviting Baekhyun to go out with him, surprising the Alpha. It was not like the Alpha wanted to force his husband either way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Baekhyun didn’t feel the desire to go out because his husband was still not in the mood over something that Chanyeol didn’t dare to ask, then the Alpha wouldn’t force it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Baekhyun agreed to his invitation. Despite the distance he felt from Baekhyun, the Omega obeyed his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha tried to figure out numerous reasons that caused his Omega to be quiet yet still followed his words regardless. As much as he loved that Baekhyun submitted himself to Chanyeol, he didn’t want a lifeless Omega that followed his orders when he commanded. He wished Baekhyun would actually want to strangle him for coming home late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, he would talk this over with Baekhyun when they reached the market.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The market was lively, a lot of sellers were promoting their own stuff here and there. Not wanting to halt their pace since a lot of people started to crowd the market. Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand without warning, causing the Omega to stiffen at his touch. The Alpha noticed but paid no heed, he didn’t want to linger around without any conclusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One week was enough for him to let Baekhyun have his own me-time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily the garden shop was not hard to find. Baekhyun was dumbfounded at first before Chanyeol urged him “Pick any seeds you want; we need to decorate the backyard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the Omega was clueless, he followed the orders attentively and picked several seeds to be planted in their garden. Baekhyun did love flowers but to actually plant them never crossed his mind – to be frank he didn’t know how to grow flowers since he learned the language of flowers through a book given by his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, his Alpha helped in choosing the essential things that were needed for the garden. After Chanyeol made the payment, only then both of them realized there were a lot of things they bought. Baekhyun wanted to help in carrying the stuff but Chanyeol forbade him from doing so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only Baekhyun asked the purpose for them to go to the market just to buy garden things he would have declined the offer and his Alpha wouldn’t have to go out and carry the burden on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun quietly blamed himself for this, if he had the guts to talk this matter over with Chanyeol this wouldn't happen. Chanyeol could feel the uneasiness coming from Baekhyun when they were on their way to their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An idea popped into his mind “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called out for his Omega, making Baekhyun turn his head to Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a river nearby to our home, shall we go get some air?” Chanyeol requested, as much as the Omega wanted to decline because –  for goodness sake Chanyeol was carrying the heavy things all by himself and now his Alpha wanted to go to another place for a walk –  but, his Alpha’s eyes charmed him, he couldn’t refuse it even deep down he wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Baekhyun agreed quietly as he let his husband lead the way to the said place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The river seemed to be a hidden place as the journey to the said place was an adventurous one. It felt like it took a long time to reach - even though Chanyeol said it was a nearby one - as they needed to enter into the forest before Chanyeol led him to a big rock that led to another path that Baekhyun could never think would be a road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun believed that they were nearing as he could hear the sound of water splashing over rocks, he assumed there was a waterfall as well. Only then the Omega could see the water stream, too mesmerized by the clear water he almost stumbled on his own feet if it wasn’t for Chanyeol who stood in front of him giving him support from falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright there?” Chanyeol asked </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry.” feeling embarrassment rush over Baekhyun’s face for not focusing on his own steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are almost there; you will love this.” Chanyeol excitedly said, the stuff he was holding didn’t seem to be heavy because he wanted to show his childhood memories to his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Baekhyun was astonished at the sight of the river. As if God favored the river a bit too much as it was designed too well, though he knew no one would ever find out about this place, he bet no one would even dare to change the beauty of it. There was a bench placed over there, and his Alpha led their feet to the bench before settling down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took a deep breath; inhaling the fresh air and exhaled afterwards. They were quiet for a while before the Alpha broke the silence “The air is fresh right?” Chanyeol asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun replied “Yes, it’s quite refreshing. How did you find this place?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was one of the places I used to play with my sister when I was a child,” Chanyeol confessed whilst the Omega was intently listening, letting his husband continue “I was trying to catch fish that time in the river. But I don’t know how I ended up getting further away than I should have,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled over his old memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The next thing I knew, I was drowning in the river. Luckily my sister was aware of my disappearance and saved me,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was deafening in silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It truly scared me thinking that I didn’t realize I was drowning myself. It felt like I was sleeping and got stuck in a dreamland,” Chanyeol winced bitterly. Slowly, Baekhyun reached for the Alpha’s forearm, softly patting it in tender movements hoping it could give Chanyeol comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Chanyeol, everything is fine. You are safe now,” Baekhyun muttered softly. He felt sorry that Chanyeol had to confess one of his nightmares, but at the same time he was glad that the Alpha was willing to share part of his childhood memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike him, Baekhyun didn’t have the confidence to outright say how afraid he was with the word Omega taunting at the back of his mind. He didn’t have the courage to do so. Spending one week with Chanyeol was eye-opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his lack of response to Chanyeol’s question, his husband was a very patient one with him. Deep down in Baekhyun’s heart, the Omega was still scared even though there was no sign of Chanyeol acting aggressively with him as his Alpha had been nothing but attentive towards his needs and comfortability in their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wanted to trust Chanyeol, he would be spending his whole life with the Alpha. He didn’t want to live in fear, Baekhyun wanted to try again, and change himself slowly and be more cooperative with Chanyeol. But his father’s word was holding him back from believing his Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he had to push and force himself either way, or else this wouldn’t go anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun uttered Alpha's name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Baekhyun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Chanyeol looked at him, studying his statement “for this whole week not talking to you,” Baekhyun finished his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Baekhyun...don’t be sorry,” Chanyeol responded back. “I know it’s not in my place to ask even though I’m your husband. But what happened Baekhyun?” he asked carefully, not wanting to sound like a pushover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing happened, I’m just having one of those days,” the Omega replied back, that was the most ideal answer he could give to Chanyeol, he wasn’t ready to open up yet. At the same time, he won’t let himself be eaten up emotionally by his dad’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. I hope you aren’t uncomfortable with me, Baekhyun. I don’t want you to suffer alone, please share your burden with me, hm?” Chanyeol said, implying a pleading tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Baekhyun agreed, although he didn't entirely agree to it. He wanted to give the assurance to Chanyeol, deep down he knew Chanyeol was worried about him and the Alpha barely knew his own Omega and he didn’t want Chanyeol to feel insecure about himself for not being able to get through in Baekhyun’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One month passed, Chanyeol could say their relationship was progressing well, it was a bit slow but gradual. Baekhyun started to talk to him about random things, and they started to spend time together much more. Even if they were in the phase of getting to know each other, Chanyeol didn’t mind waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t some kind of Alpha who was after the bond mark to be placed on Omega's neck, he wanted to make sure Baekhyun would properly love him and accept him as a whole before he took it to another level. Despite that, it remained strange to the Alpha. Baekhyun didn’t show any signs of getting his heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moreover, they were a fated-pair when a fated-pair finally met each other; the Omegas’ heat would come unexpectedly when they encountered their fated-Alpha. Baekhyun was supposed to get it on the night of the wedding, it should have triggered his heat. But nothing happened. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Didn’t Baekhyun get the signs yet? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as what he had learned, Omegas should be having their symptoms to get their heat monthly. However, Baekhyun was different. Chanyeol wanted to ask but he was afraid it would come out as an offensive question to the Omega so he remained silent and waited for the arrival of his Omega’s heat; or maybe he should go back home and ask his mother regarding this matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had seen his Omega and had been preparing the nest. Perhaps Baekhyun was waiting for it as well. He should have been more patient, after all it was Baekhyun that would go through this heat and he would be the one that gave him aid when Baekhyun needed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, Chanyeol informed the Omega that he would be going out hunting to find extra food as the winter had begun and the Alpha thought he wouldn’t be able to go out every day and go through the winter cold and he would be returning late. Baekhyun understood his Alpha’s situation and he didn’t mind if the Alpha was late as long as Chanyeol came back home safely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, when the Alpha went out it was only then Baekhyun started to feel sick. His body temperature started to rise, making his body entirely weak and helpless. He was entering the phase of pre-heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing about his heat was for some reason, things started to turn unexpectedly; when Baekhyun discovered his first heat at the age of 16, he thought he would be like the other Omegas and get the monthly cycle like a normal occurrence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, his second heat didn’t arrive until three months later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cycle he never wished for yet he had to go through it. Since his heats would strike once in every three months, the pain he went through would be twice than the normal one. He would get the pre-heat but he wouldn’t be experiencing the actual heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun only learned that the reason for him to be in these circumstances was because he lived in a stressful environment, he didn’t have someone to count on back then when he stayed with his family. It didn’t help much either when he studied about the necessary nesting; he had been nesting longer than usual due to him suffering silently without no one helping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that he suffered this for almost six years was enough to give him a long-term effect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he questioned himself, if only he was brave enough to stand up for himself or at least take care of his mental state. Perhaps he wouldn’t be experiencing this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he was living with Chanyeol, he started to trust the Alpha slowly. He gave Baekhyun the feeling of comfort in adapting to a new place. The Alpha had been showering him with kindness and never stressed him out. Yet, Baekhyun didn’t dare to tell the Alpha regarding his heat. He may look like a defect Omega for not being able to function like a proper one in Chanyeol’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt sorry for Chanyeol, as if he had deceived the Alpha with the imagination, he depicted during the family dinner as if he was the most perfect Omega he had ever encountered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What more, if he told the Alpha about his family not being entirely what he had been imagining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to cloud his mind with negative thoughts or else it would worsen his condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun made his way towards a small room: the nest that was filled with the gifts from Chanyeol during the courting phase. For now, he needed to endure this pain without his Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol came back home late at night. It was already dark outside, as he stepped inside, he was welcomed with nothing. “Baekhyun?” the Alpha called out for his Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, there was no response from the said Omega. Worry had started to rise in his heart but Chanyeol remained composed. Perhaps Baekhyun was taking a bath, so indulged in the bath that he didn’t realize Chanyeol was home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, even in the bathroom there was no sign of his husband. Then his attention was shifted to a small room that was slightly ajar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making a beeline to the room quickly he opened the door, his eyes landed on a figure that was curled in between the pillows covered with a blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you didn’t reply,” Chanyeol sighed disapprovingly. “You were asleep,” Chanyeol scooted down as his right hand slowly reached the Omega’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his hand made contact with the forehead, the Alpha was flabbergasted. Instantly, Chanyeol held the Omega in his embrace “Baekhyun, what happened to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not getting any response, this time around the Alpha shook the Omega’s body. “Baekhyun! Is your heat coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyelids fluttered, adjusting to the surroundings. When his brain processed the current situation, Baekhyun felt embarrassed to find himself in Alpha's embrace. Not that he could actually stand up right away as his body was in a weak condition. “What happened?” Baekhyun dumbly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your heat coming, Baekhyun? Why is your body becoming so hot?” Chanyeol asked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…”Baekhyun whined slowly, and paused for a few seconds “this is just my pre-heat, my heat won’t be coming,” the Omega confessed weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The statement puzzled Chanyeol. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How come his Omega experienced pre-heat yet he won’t be getting the actual heat? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot of questions bobbled in his mind. But he held himself back from asking, right now Baekhyun needed to be treated. His Omega’s pre-heat seemed to be an unusual one – in his opinion – as the Omega’s body was overheating mildly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regret rose in his heart for not coming home earlier. Nevertheless, Chanyeol scooped Baekhyun up and brought him into their room, placing his husband comfortably on the bed. Baekhyun was tucked in securely whilst Chanyeol went out to the kitchen to find a wet towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he wondered if Baekhyun had eaten, considering the Omega was sleeping mostly. He should possibly cook something to make sure Baekhyun was hydrated and fully-nourished. Right now, Baekhyun needed to be looked after as his Omega was at his lowest moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like after putting the wet towel on Baekhyun’s body, the Omega relaxed a bit as his stabled snoring could be heard slowly. As long as his Omega was in a cozy state, Chanyeol could loosen up a bit and proceed to the kitchen to cook some porridge for Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was feeling drowsy the moment his eyes fluttered open, trying to register what had happened. He knew that he passed out the moment his body temperature started to rise, the last thing he remembered was that he was snuggling into the blanket given by his Alpha as a gift as it gave him a sense of security for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes looked around, only then he realized he wasn’t in the nest he made. Hastily he tried to stand up, but a voice stopped him. “Baekhyun, don’t move.” Chanyeol ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega stayed still as he turned his head, eyes met with Chanyeol’s gaze. “Where am I?” Baekhyun asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In our room, I moved you here,” The Alpha plainly replied as he marched towards Baekhyun and placed the bowl on their bed stand. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Baekhyun silently watched Chanyeol sit next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is your body?” the Alpha asked, before Baekhyun could even reply, Chanyeol put his right hand on Baekhyun’s forehead as if this meant nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still feverish, but thank god it isn’t as hot as earlier,” Chanyeol heaved a sigh, feeling relieved the wet towel worked on Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t realize it made the Omega flush red from the skin ship despite him only touching his forehead. Baekhyun was shy from his Alpha’s act as if they were the most loving couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha couldn’t rest assured yet since this was the first day of Baekhyun’s pre-heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reason for why his Omega said he wouldn’t be experiencing the actual heat remained unknown. This was the first time Chanyeol had ever encountered this, and he was still clueless on what to do. The most he could do was applying the same method for what other Omegas experienced. He needed to go back to his parents’ home to ask about Baekhyun’s condition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took another three days for Chanyeol to be sure that Baekhyun was able to walk steadily, even Baekhyun felt sorry for the Alpha for having to look after him. What surprised Baekhyun the most was it didn’t take much time for him to suffer through his pre-heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega would like to think it was thanks to Chanyeol’s scent and the nest supplies that made him able to go through this pre-heat. Usually, he had to go through almost five days all by himself after that his mother would check up on him to ensure he didn’t suffer more than a week; or else it would be another situation for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol went out for hunting as he hadn’t gone out from looking after the Omega, it made Baekhyun feel even guiltier, but Chanyeol beat him to it first “I enjoy looking after you, though I wish I could detect your pre-heat,” Chanyeol confessed in a worried tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha was on his way back after dropping by at his parents’ house, as his mind wandered back to the conversation he had with his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, is there a situation where an Omega could only get pre-heat but wouldn’t get the actual heat?” Chanyeol curiously asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom smiled at the question, although deep down she could guess what the reason was for her son to be asking this. Nevertheless, she answered it “Yes there is that kind of situation,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We Omegas are pretty fragile and sensitive,” Chanyeol intently listened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This kind of situation could happen because the Omega live in a stressful environment. It depends on how the Omega overcomes this. Some are hiding their feelings leading up to them to nest longer than usual to comfort themselves and some of them express it. The problem lies in the Omegas that are hiding their feelings from others which will affect their heat cycle altogether.” His mother explained further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After thinking thoroughly, Chanyeol recalled back on their wedding day; Baekhyun was holding the flowers that made him puzzle in confusion. It was lucky that he learned the language of flowers and the meaning behind each of the flowers because he was thinking of being a romanticist when he met his mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the meaning of each flower his Omega held meant something else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he thought when his Omega held daisies; Baekhyun was returning his feeling as daisies meant loyal love but, it can be interpreted into another meaning  – I’ll never tell and the fact that it was arranged with the rue flowers which gave the meaning of feeling sorrow or pity held a hidden message in it – everyone else including the Alpha would be thinking that the flower arrangement was beautiful if only they didn’t know the meaning of the language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Chanyeol realized that his Omega wasn’t the type not to know the meaning of the flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not when his Omega’s eyes lightened up when he saw the garden Chanyeol brought him over to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol slowly opened the door, entered into the house quietly not wanting to make a noise. As his eyes wandered all over the house, there was no sign of his Omega. Promptly Chanyeol headed towards their bedroom and he was welcomed with Baekhyun sleeping on the bed beautifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s cheeks tenderly causing the Omega to stir up from his sleep, feeling aware that there was someone else in the room. Baekhyun jolted up from the bed as his eyes met with Chanyeol. “Oh...Chanyeol, you are home already? Are you hungry?” Baekhyun was about to drop his feet on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the Alpha forbade him from moving another muscle when he held back Baekhyun’s shoulders. The Omega stiffed at the skin contact he had with his Alpha. “Chanyeol...is everything alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a moment, Chanyeol was staring into Omega's eyes. He knew that he would win the staring battle as Baekhyun was still pretty shy around him. To be honest, he was contemplating asking the question that had been running endlessly in his mind. Nonetheless, he decided to ask or else this would go nowhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol breathed in before he released a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, are you not happy with me?” Chanyeol asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega was paralyzed by the question. It wasn’t that he was not happy but he was stuck with haunting memories of him being blamed as an Omega and his father putting the blame on him resulting in him being extremely cautious with Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the time he spent with the Alpha for almost one month, he could say that Chanyeol was extremely patient with him and he would like to believe in what he had seen and confirm that Chanyeol wouldn’t hurt him like how his father had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m... happy with you, Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was glad his Omega was happy with him. Hence, he could dismiss the idea of the Omega feeling stressed living with him. But he needed to find the root of the stress his Omega had been experiencing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then...Would you tell me what was the cause for you not to receive the actual heat but only pre-heat, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol further asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun remained still at the question, he had to tell Chanyeol or else it would make the Alpha feel helpless. “I would usually get this preheat every once in three months,” Baekhyun revealed the news, “But, I’m sorry Chanyeol...I’m not ready to tell everything yet, I hope you understand that.” Baekhyun nervously stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if the Alpha was upset with him for being a secretive one “It’s alright, I won’t force you. You will tell me when you are ready,” Chanyeol replied back, making the Omega feel relieved with the comforting words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since the pre-heat occurred Chanyeol has been extra careful with Baekhyun, extra careful like: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baekhyun, don’t go out, it’s cold these days. Stay in the house,” Chanyeol forbade him when the Omega was about to go back to their backyards to water the flowers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baekhyun, don’t hold heavy stuff. I will clean it up later,” the Omega was only holding a plate, looking disbelieving at his Alpha. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baekhyun why don’t you take a bath? I have prepared a warm bath for you,” Chanyeol suggested the clueless Omega that was eating when the Alpha came out from the bathroom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol has been calling Baekhyun a lot more than usual, the Alpha wouldn’t let him do anything and somehow, he lowkey felt annoyed by it, because he found it ridiculous that the Alpha was overprotective. Even in a good way, Baekhyun followed it nevertheless as he didn’t want to disappoint the Alpha. He just never got this kind of treatment before and it overwhelmed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These days Chanyeol had been trying to come home early and minimized his outing from hunting, like he only went out thrice in a week and the remaining days he stayed at home. It was awkward for the Omega at first, because he had always had privacy for himself during the day till late in the evening. Eventually he had to get accustomed to Chanyeol’s presence somehow and his sudden change of attitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun enjoyed it though he would never say it out loud. Since Chanyeol had been initiating a lot of stuff that sure made him flush in embarrassment as the Alpha would be pushing him to his limits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wasn’t good at expressing himself yet as he would rather keep everything to himself, but Baekhyun tried to change slowly. Especially the Omega now stepped up his expressing game; knew when to reward the Alpha by kissing him on the cheeks which caught the Alpha off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been in this game pushing and pulling towards each other but none of them dared to speak. Baekhyun would prefer to let it flow naturally and see what was waiting for him in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they were heading to the river, it had been an occasional date; Chanyeol would always invite him to have a walk once every week to have a picnic together. It was nice weather that day, as soon as they arrived there Baekhyun placed the basket on the ground as he laid out the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whereas Chanyeol went to swim in the river, hoping he could hunt a few fish that could be brought back home. As Baekhyun was too focused on setting the food; a loud splash was heard. The sense of cautiousness crept into his mind as he turned around only to see from afar that Chanyeol was struggling in the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the panic start to rise, Baekhyun ran towards the river and helplessly called for the Alpha, “Chanyeol!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Chanyeol kept on drowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wanted to swim over to his Alpha, but it was unfortunate that he was incapable of swimming. His feet could walk up to the shallow river side. He didn’t dare to go in at the deep side but the urge to save his Alpha overruled everything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that this area was secluded, so no one was around here, made the Omega want to scream out on the top of his lungs just so his voice could be heard from a long distance. He felt so helpless, not to mention Chanyeol used to have a bad memory regarding drowning when he was a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it happened again, the Alpha was thrashing his body against the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol wait! I’m coming!” Baekhyun shouted in fear from afar hoping that the decision he was taking could save the Alpha and himself as well. He hoped that God would help him in rescuing Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega couldn’t imagine himself losing Chanyeol, mustering up his courage Baekhyun slowly entered the river as he swam in the direction his Alpha was drowning. It made him panic when it was only his head that stayed over the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to make sure that he was stepping on the ground firmly according to his height to ensure he wasn’t drowning. As he was almost reaching Chanyeol for once the Omega felt like God was by his side to help him save Chanyeol, but the feeling of victory he felt lasted for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt like his feet stepped at the wrong ground which caused him to slip deeper into the river and made his body sink further. The Omega began to panic again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No...I can’t drown myself. I need to save Chanyeol!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun chanted in his mind trying to compose himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knew deep down his body was drifting deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun half-shouted and desperately kicked his feet so his head was over the surface, hoping the Alpha realized that he was nearing him though he was drowning as well. At least Chanyeol wouldn’t feel that afraid thinking he was all alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that he wouldn’t make it to reach Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe dying along with Chanyeol wasn’t that bad after all,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun thought silently as his eyes gazed at the sky, it was such a nice day to be dying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Baekhyun gave in to his body and sank in as his feet were tired from kicking. His memories throughout living with Chanyeol accompanied him till the end. Then, everything went blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt like someone called him faintly “Baekhyun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice brought warm sensations in his heart. Was that Chanyeol’s voice that called him out? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His surroundings seemed quiet, yet he could feel the buzzing in his ears and he had this urge to puke something out of his mouth as if he couldn’t breathe. It felt like his heart was stabbed hard by something, probably the water he drank earlier making his heart feel heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he almost reached death, but he needed to spew the water first before he could proceed another phase of death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tried to comfort himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, you can do this. One more push and you won’t suffer anymore. Maybe you will be rewarded for trying to save Chanyeol.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega tried to push himself so the water would come out of his mouth, chanting in his mind in silence. When he could feel that he almost did it Baekhyun spitted out the water, eventually his eyes shot up, adjusting to the environment though it was still blurry to him. There was someone else next to him, turning his head to the direction Baekhyun met with Chanyeol’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after death Chanyeol was still trying to save him to make sure his death phase would be easier, like how the Alpha came into his life and saved him from his father's emotional abuse when he was alive. Baekhyun softly held the Alpha’s forearm </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun! Oh my god! Thank god, I thought I lost you,” without warning, Chanyeol hugged the Omega in his embrace tightly. As for the Omega he was clueless with the current situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, are we in heaven now?” the Omega questioned, he felt tired but he needed to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Baekhyun you are still alive,” Chanyeol responded, muffled whilst his head was under Baekhyun’s neck, tightening the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t register what had just happened, “But... I thought you were drowning earlier?” the Omega hastily said but it was prone to a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t. I’m so sorry Baekhyun. This is all my fault. I’m sorry, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol apologized numerous times, and Baekhyun remained puzzled by the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, both of them were alive. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while in setting the fire, Chanyeol pulled a blanket and wrapped it around Baekhyun to ensure the Omega was in a warm state. Carefully the Alpha poured some water in a cup and handed it to his husband right after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol quietly sat next to Baekhyun, it was silent for a moment before he spoke up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I wanted to play around with you, just to tease you. So, I make myself seem like I’m drowning when in fact I’m not. I’m so sorry Baekhyun. This was entirely my fault.” the Alpha confessed regretfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun blinked his eyes in confusion, his heart wasn’t able to absorb the information he just received. He didn’t dare to look into Chanyeol’s eyes, afraid he could break down right away. The sorry’s coming out from his husband’s lips couldn’t be compared to the betrayed feeling he felt in his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was eerily quiet, Chanyeol knew he was done for. He shouldn’t have done that in the first place. The Alpha blamed his stupid brain for acting recklessly, just because they started to get comfortable with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stood up and walked away, leaving the Alpha behind. Chanyeol was dumbstruck, he was expecting the Omega to yell at him or scold him. But the quiet Baekhyun was the scariest one. It was like they were back to square one, and the Alpha didn’t want that to happen again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Chanyeol followed behind, the Omega was heading to the entrance path to the river “Baekhyun! Please you can yell at me! I know this is entirely my fault. Don’t hold yourself back.” Chanyeol pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stood still, which halted the Alpha’s step as well. Chanyeol took this chance to see his husband’s face by standing in front of Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was rendered speechless at the sight of his husband — Baekhyun was crying wordlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun…I’m so sorry,” the Alpha kept on apologizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...you don’t,” that made Chanyeol feel guiltier. He decided to remain silent, eyes looking right into Baekhyun’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I lost you back there, Chanyeol,” the Omega spoke, the tears were trailing at the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was terrified, yet here you are thinking of playing a joke on me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t imagine my life without you here, Chanyeol or worse if God still let me to be alive, I might be sent back to my parents’ house and I don’t want that. I’m scared,” Baekhyun said whilst sobbing, which caught Chanyeol’s attention right away at the mention of his parent-in-laws’ house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could sense the scent of discomfort coming from Baekhyun, it was quite a strong scent that showed how distressed the was “Why are you scared, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol slowly asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was immobilized, realizing that he almost told the truth. He lifted up his eyes to meet with Chanyeol’s gaze, it was at that time the Alpha was trying to tell him something but it remained unknown to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Chanyeol’s eyes were trying to convey “please tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no turning back now, not when he knew deep down, he was starting to love Chanyeol and with the incident of Chanyeol’s drowning earlier confirming his feelings towards the Alpha “I’m not a capable Omega like what you imagined, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made the Alpha’s eyes widen. “What makes you think like that, Baekhyun?” he carefully questioned. Right now, he wanted to peel every part of Baekhyun’s history. Maybe from there he could find out the reason why his Omega had been suffering from not getting a regular cycled heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” Baekhyun hesitated. Chanyeol could sense the fear coming from his husband, promptly he held Baekhyun’s hands in his whilst rubbing on top of the Omega’s hands, wanting to calm down his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Baekhyun. Remember, tell me when you are ready okay? Let’s go home now, it has been a rough day Baekhyun,” the Alpha voiced out, he didn’t want to push the Omega any more, he already made a big mistake by joking about the drowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded his head, feeling defeated for not being able to speak the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quietly cleaned up their place and made their way towards their home. Throughout the walk, it was only the silence accompanying them, neither of them spokes up. From afar, Chanyeol could see their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing from his shoulder, he realized that his Omega seemed to be feeling down and he sensed that Baekhyun must be frustrated for not being able to say the words he had intended to say at the river earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he didn’t know what to say to console Baekhyun. Perhaps Baekhyun needed a slight push of courage so he would talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, wait,” that stopped the Omega and he stared at Chanyeol with a confused expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, I know it might take some time for you to tell me the truth. But I’m your husband, would you trust me?” Chanyeol said in a low tone, not wanting to scare the frightened Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do Chanyeol...I really trust you with my whole heart,” Baekhyun answered truthfully. It made the Alpha’s lips curl upwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was putting the picnic basket in the kitchen whilst Baekhyun remained still in the living room, eyeing his husband from afar. Right now, he felt the urge to confess everything to Chanyeol, when the Alpha gave him the encouragement that he could trust Chanyeol with everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol...” Baekhyun called out to the Alpha in a whispered tone, who was heading to the bathroom. Wordlessly the Alpha switched his moves and went straight to Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Chanyeol sat closely to Baekhyun on the floor in the living room, the Alpha spoke “What’s wrong, Baekhyun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to tell you something,” Chanyeol stared at him as if trying to say he could go on </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun mustered up the courage he had been gathering “The truth is, I’m afraid if I don’t get an Alpha for a pup, your attitude towards me will change,” Baekhyun slowly confessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol remained silent, not wanting to ask yet “My father...he blamed me for being born as an Omega for causing him a lot of distress. He always belittles me and I wasn’t even sure if it was emotional abuse or the truth, because I thought it was all my fault. I kept blaming myself for being born as an Omega. I feel so useless...” Baekhyun tried to hold back his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the last day of our courting,” that caught Chanyeol’s attention “you were a bit late, though I actually don’t mind waiting for you. There was a small gift I was supposed to give to you but I didn’t manage,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?” Chanyeol finally voiced out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met my father that day...He reminded me that I shouldn’t feel all comfortable with you. He said all of the courting phase was bullshit because at the end of the day if I ever bonded with you and had pups with you.” Baekhyun stopped his sentence as his mind started to recall the harsh words said by his father. Without a word, Chanyeol grabbed the Omega’s body into his embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Baekhyun, you don’t have to push yourself,” Chanyeol’s soothing words made Baekhyun start sobbing right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sobbed into Chanyeol’s shirt softly whilst he said in a muffled tone “N-No, I need to say this or else I don’t know when I will be able to tell you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said...If I don’t get an Alpha for the first born with you, you will abuse me emotionally...just like him,” Baekhyun whispered slowly, but the Alpha managed to catch all of those words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush...Baekhyun,” Chanyeol continued rubbing Baekhyun’s back softly. He couldn’t imagine what Baekhyun went through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was dumbstruck with the confession that came from Baekhyun’s lips. He was at fault as well to think that Baekhyun came from a perfect family when it was actually the other way around. More than ever, Chanyeol felt infuriated with Baekhyun’s father for blaming Baekhyun for being an Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t imagine the environment Baekhyun grew up in was full of toxic mindsets with the ideas that Omegas were useless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like he could punch Baekhyun’s father right away for making his husband be in such a miserable state. Perhaps those punches wouldn’t be worth it compared to the pain Baekhyun has been suffering. Right now, he needed to comfort the Omega as that was the most important thing as of now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, I want you to know how grateful I am to be married to you. In fact, on the wedding day I found out that we are a fated pair, I couldn’t express how happy I was that day,” Chanyeol began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulled his head out of the Alpha’s embrace as he stared at Chanyeol in puzzlement</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is a fated pair?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was perplexed by the question but proceeded to answer “A fated pair is when we feel the undeniably strong attraction with our mate. We would recognize each other before knowing we are meant to be together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you feel it, Baekhyun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun blinked his eyes as he considered the new info he just received “I’m sorry I didn’t know fated-pair really exist,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Chanyeol, I did feel the strong attraction with you during the courting. I do feel safe around you at that time and even now, but I was scared that you were faking your attitude and what if I couldn’t get an Alpha as the first born for you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stared back at his husband, now everything clicked together for the Alpha as to why Baekhyun’s heat didn’t come unexpectedly when he was with Chanyeol all the time. The Omega was in a stressful environment and he had felt wary around Chanyeol because his own father taunted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silence that accompanied them for a moment, and Baekhyun could feel the anxious feeling rising in his heart with the Alpha’s quietness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Chanyeol going to leave him after knowing the truth or worse, would he torture him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol heard a quiet whimpering coming from his husband and instantly realized that he was zoned out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun...I’m sorry that you went through a lot. I understand where you are coming from, and that you may feel wary around me,” Chanyeol replied back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Chanyeol, it is me who should say sorry to you, for judging you and I’m so sorry that I’m a weak and helpless Omega,” Baekhyun interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you need to know how strong you are as an Omega, and I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you during your past time, but I will be in your present and future. I know it may take some time for you to warm up to me and I will be more than willing to wait for you.” Chanyeol stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I want you to know, I don’t mind if our first born is Omega or Alpha because either way they are our pups together. In the meantime, will you let me love you properly?” Chanyeol further said as his gaze met with Baekhyun’s </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega was emotional with the words said by Chanyeol, it moved his heart that he could finally hear the thoughts coming out from Chanyeol. Wordlessly, Baekhyun nodded his head in agreement that instantly made Chanyeol feel euphoric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Baekhyun. Since the moment your eyes lightened up in contentment whilst looking at the garden,” Chanyeol confessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” Baekhyun was rendered speechless, he wanted to reply back but he was caught off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Chanyeol,” was the only word that came out from Baekhyun’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol put his finger on the Omega’s lips “and from now on, I don’t want to hear sorrys from you anymore, I will work harder to assure you that everything will be okay,” that instantly made Baekhyun sob on the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the day, Chanyeol kept on hugging Baekhyun, consoling the Omega, wishing he could feel the warmth that came from the Alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their love phase wasn’t like what the fairytales always told in the storybooks; it took some time for Baekhyun to be fully trusting despite the Omega mentioned that he believed Chanyeol with his whole heart. Sometimes he doubted himself but the Alpha would always be there for him to assure him that he was doing everything right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol never gave up on him and always gave him the pushes he never knew he needed; the Alpha would always comfort him when he was at his lowest point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kept on chanting the words “It was not your fault Baekhyun,” like a mantra that would hypnotize him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took almost two years for Baekhyun to accept the past he had, although during those years Chanyeol wanted to meet with Baekhyun’s father but the Omega declined the idea as he wanted to let go of the past, and he wished that his father got whatever he wanted now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of those days Baekhyun was knitting as winter would be approaching soon and he thought of making a warm-knitted cloth for Chanyeol since the Alpha would spend more time outside to hunt for food, though the Alpha minimized his time going out most of the days Baekhyun didn’t want his husband to feel the coldness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was too indulged in focusing on knitting, he didn’t realize the Alpha’s presence. Tiptoeing without making a noise, Chanyeol approached Baekhyun from the back, he grinned foolishly as the Omega hadn't detected his scent yet. Perhaps, the cloth Baekhyun wore was engulfed with Chanyeol’s scent so much that it made the Omega too accustomed to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, Baekhyun was pregnant and he needed the feeling of secureness surrounding him. Chanyeol couldn’t say how grateful he was when Baekhyun’s heat cycles finally became like other Omegas. It made the Alpha feel joyous with his achievement for being able to support Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened when Baekhyun was at the kitchen whilst Chanyeol was in the backyard, as the Omega was busily preparing the drinks for Chanyeol. All of a sudden, Baekhyun felt the burn running through his body, it was not the usual pre-heat he would have, it was something more than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt helpless as he tried to stand still whilst he held onto the kitchen counter. “Chanyeol!” Baekhyun hollered out, hoping the Alpha could hear his tiny voice screaming out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Chanyeol appeared with worry plastered on his face “Oh my god! Baekhyun, are you okay?” The Alpha caught the Omega’s body that was about to fall on time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol...I-I don’t know what happened to me, my pre-h-heat wasn’t supposed to come yet,” Baekhyun whimpered in pain as he couldn’t decipher what was happening to his body. His heat cycle would come once in three months, he just had it last month so why would he have it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention this was more intense than back then. When Baekhyun went through the heat, they weren’t able to conceive any pups yet due to Baekhyun’s hormones that were still unstable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baek...you’re in heat not pre-heat,” Chanyeol answered as the scent of Baekhyun was strongly surrounding their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for Baekhyun’s response, the Alpha brought his Omega to their room, attending to Baekhyun’s needs. Later the room was filled with Baekhyun’s moans and Chanyeol's as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two months later Baekhyun found himself feeling so sick and vomiting the food he had consumed, which later led Chanyeol to take Baekhyun to a nearby clinic as he was so worried about the Omega. As a result, Baekhyun was pregnant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Baekhyun is reaching the third trimester, Chanyeol has been extra protective and ordered Baekhyun to just relax himself till the day he would give birth to their pups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol leaned his body on Baekhyun from behind, causing the Omega to stiffen as he looked from the peripheral vision only to notice it was only his husband then he relaxed letting the Alpha fully hug him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you get home?” Baekhyun asked as he focused back on knitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I was here for a long time watching you knitting, what were you knitting?” Chanyeol tightened the hug between them as he smelled Baekhyun’s scent mixed with his. It brought serenity in his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise, hehe,” Baekhyun giggled softly, that sure melted the Alpha’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any cravings as of now?” Chanyeol changed the topic. Ever since Baekhyun became pregnant, the Alpha had been trying to fulfill the Omega’s cravings even to the point of providing the needs that pleasured both of them which Chanyeol didn’t mind at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there were times Baekhyun acted up although Chanyeol found that it was just petty stuff, but not from Omega's views which caused the Alpha to be punished by sleeping outside. Later on, he offered the gift peace to win Baekhyun’s heart back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None, I just want to hug you right now,” Baekhyun snuggled more into the Alpha’s embrace, the knitted cloth long forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>_</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One year later </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of little feet were running tip-toe unsteadily in the backyard, a small giggle was heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna catch you!” Chanyeol jokingly scared his toddler that had recently started to learn how to walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol! Bring Haneul with you, have a drink. It’s starting to get hot already,” Baekhyun called out to the Alpha as he placed down the drinks on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly the Alpha brought their toddler to rest on the deck Chanyeol built during Baekhyun’s pregnancy. As Chanyeol downed the drink, his eyes trailed over Baekhyun who was feeding their son, Haneul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t be prouder that Baekhyun was able to deliver their son. He remembered it well when Baekhyun was groaning in pain as he could feel the contraction begin, and the Alpha was panicking about what to do, yet the Omega pulled himself together to ensure he wouldn’t lose his cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or else Baekhyun warned that Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to touch his body in the future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even throughout the growth of their son, his husband would make sure their toddler was comfortable and grew up in a good environment that was full of love. Though at the first trimester the Omega was doubting his capabilities on having a child, and the Alpha wouldn’t stop assuring him that he would be a great parent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was true, Baekhyun was capable of being a parent, in the Alpha’s eyes, Baekhyun was still the most amazing Omega Chanyeol had ever met. The way Baekhyun overcame his past and tried to be a better version of himself, it made the Alpha feel amazed with his progress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol softly called, the Omega hummed in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baek, look at me for a moment!” Chanyeol whined childishly as he didn’t receive the attention he desired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe that he needed to fight with his son for Baekhyun’s attention, though somehow, he was bitter at his son for being a party pooper whenever he was about to have his own sweet time with Baekhyun, but he cherished his son nevertheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what is it Chanyeol?” Baekhyun chuckled in response to Chanyeol’s ridiculousness as his body turned to Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Chanyeol said cheekily, whereas the Omega was flushing in embarrassment. They were almost three years into their marriage and he still couldn’t get used to Chanyeol's bold confessions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega truly loved Chanyeol though he rarely said those three words but through actions he would try to display his affection for the Alpha to ensure it was delivered right away. Suddenly, the Omega was reminded of something and he quickly passed their son to Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made the Alpha confused for a moment, however Chanyeol held Haneul tightly after Baekhyun went back into their home. A few seconds later, the Omega came back with something in his right hand. Chanyeol couldn’t grasp what it was, even when Baekhyun came closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a piece of paper that Baekhyun was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I should have given this to you back then,” Baekhyun said to the clueless alpha as he passed the letter as he took Haneul into his arms again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiously, Chanyeol silently read the whole content of the letter. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Chanyeol, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like this kind of letter wouldn’t be sufficient enough in comparison to whatever gifts you have presented to me. But I hope my feelings could be conveyed through this letter. The first time we met, I was still dumbstruck that we were going to get married without knowing each other in the first place. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you made the first move to ask for one week to get to know me. I was touched that time that you took an effort to make sure I was comfortable around you. To be honest, I’m not quite good at expressing myself but I was thankful for your gestures in showing me the garden. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It really warmed my heart, even though I didn’t say it out loud. Deep down I could feel the attraction to you, I was drawn to you for no reason. I feel like we are a match from heaven. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to say I couldn’t wait to be in married life with you, I couldn’t help but to anticipate it. You were such a perfect Alpha in my eyes, and I wanted to trust with whatever I see through my naked eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I know deep down you are such a gentle and sweet Alpha. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, there was something else I have hidden from you, and I’m not sure if you’re ready to hear the truth. But if you managed to read this, it means I trusted you with my whole heart and I feel like you deserve the truth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you need to know that I was actually going to accept your hand-in marriage if you intended to ask me because even without this arranged marriage. If we meet in another universe, I feel like I would be drawn to you either way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was unexplainable feelings but I started to care for you, I wanted to make sure you received the best things from me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I wanted you to know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- love, Baekhyun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to speak up as he wanted to see the Alpha’s reaction, but without expecting it, the Alpha pulled him into a tight hug as he whispered </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, you are such an amazing Omega and I love you so much,” Chanyeol repeatedly said the same words. Spontaneously he kissed the Omega’s forehead, proceeding to his nose and lastly a light kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to make sure that Baekhyun would hear his thoughts and see his actions, so the Omega knew he wouldn’t stop loving him even for one second. Because each day, he kept on falling more in love with the Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Chanyeol. Thank you so much for coming into my life,” Baekhyun murmured back as he smiled with happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were too indulged with their moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah goo!” Haneul spoke in his baby language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making the parents smile in contentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>